


Still Here (Waiting For You)

by Sikami



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikami/pseuds/Sikami
Summary: With a baby underway, Baekhyun lives a portion of his life sending letters to the husband that never returns.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a fictional world where men are able to give birth. Please be advised that this story hit me at 3 in the morning and was started on a whim. For future notice, updates may vary from a few days/hours to weeks and months. Tip: don't rely on the tags. They are subject to change (not literally) through the course of the story.
> 
> Inspired by my parent's own love story.

_June 7 2004_

Dear Chanyeol,

How are you? Our darling is growing into a beautiful girl. She's so strong and brave Yeol. She wants to see you. All I have is the photograph you sent. Did you receive the previous letters I sent you? I haven't gotten a reply. Maybe it got lost in the post office. The service is so crappy here. People aren't as lively as they were.

Also, Cheon Sa knows how to say your name now. Isn't that wonderful? She still has trouble saying mine but I don't mind. I'm sure she'll be screaming your name when you return. That's all for now. I do hope you write soon. I miss you and so does your princess.

 

With much love,

Baehyun

 

P.S. Jongdae keeps on pestering me to visit you in the city. I'm thinking about it. But we're short on expenses so maybe I won't. I would love to though.


	2. June 26, 2003

_June 26 2003_

Dear Chanyeol,

Happy Anniversary!!! I'm sad that we can't spend our first together but I know you're working hard to provide for me and our baby girl. I hope the job is treating you well. I know we agreed that you should live in the city because the commute is so stressful and exhausting but sometimes I wish you could've just been a farmer here and we'd spend the rest of our days raising our little girl and growing crops at the field and sleeping by the river. Don't worry too much about what I said. That's just me missing you. I know you work hard to provide for us and I'm always so thankful for that. Sometimes, I think you're too good for me, you know? Such a nice man you are Chanyeol-ah. I'm happy I gave you my first *wink* Hahaha. Sorry. I just had to include that. Jongdae's with me (watching the baby while I write to you) and says that letters aren't supposed to be written this way but who cares. I can write however I like. 

Moving on! I'm sending this with a box of homemade sweets as a gift, for both working hard and our anniversary. I hope you like them!! They're made with lots of love. Don't worry about how I got the ingredients. I can work too you know! Mrs. Do likes the extra help she can get. She taught me how to cook new things too. Our poor baby can't eat them yet. No sweets for her until she's much older!! I don't want her teeth falling off. Plus she's going to expect the tooth fairy so that'll cost us one penny less. I'm just kidding. I'd give her my whole wallet if she wanted. You should come home. I might spoil her too much and Jongdae isn't any better. He says hi by the way.

I think that's enough writing for now. Hope you reply soon. Enjoy the food and make sure to finish it okay? Me and baby princess love and miss you so so soo much!!! We're so proud of you Yeol.

 

I love you (again),

Baekhyun


	3. September 30, 2003

_September 30, 2003_

Dear Chanyeol,

It's our daughter's first ever birthday!!! I know I’m early but can you believe it? Our princess is growing up. She's so bright and lively. Her smiles are beautiful. They twinkle you know. Her eyes I mean. I think she got those from me. That was always your flirting style wasn't it? It was always "You're eyes are so bright. I can't believe I'm friends with a star". After we got married, you started saying "I can't believe I'm married to a star". I remember hiting you afterwards. You asked why and I’d always say it was embarrasing. You’d laugh right after and ask me what was wrong with saying the truth. I love you for that ~~dumb~~ Park Chanyeol.

By the way, you're coming home next week right? I didn't receive a letter saying that you will but I very much hope you do. I know work is important but our daughter's first birthday is important too. We’re throwing her a party and everything. I worked several part-time jobs to get enough money for it (I didn’t want to use up all the money you send). Even Jongdae pitched in. I owe him a lot. Also, it’ll be her first time actually seeing you!! I’m sure she doesn’t remember her time in the hospital so that doesn’t count!

I’ll see you okay?

 

I love you so much,

Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader. Please DM me for the details.


	4. October 3, 2003

_October 3, 2003_

Dear Chanyeol,

I can’t stop thinking about you. The gifts were a little too much don’t you think? You shouldn’t have gotten out of your way to buy all that. I won’t deny it though. I'm happy you went out of your way to get something. Coming home is already a big deal for me but those presents? And you even got me something! I’m very much in love with the ring. It looks so expensive and beautiful. Having it on feels weird. Are you sure you didn’t steal it? I know the rings we wore in the wedding were my parents old engagement ones (funny isn't it?) but I'm satisfied with it. I'm not telling you to take it back though! I'm very much in love with it, especially since I know how hard you worked just to afford it and I'm very happy that you went home and I can't thank you enough because you've given me so much joy and I should really stop rambling on now. This letter isn't being written right but who cares?

Once again, thank you so so so much for the presents and your surprise appearance! You're so sweet that I baked you another batch of cookies!! I remember you telling me that you enjoyed them. Hope you enjoy it, my handsome prince.

 

I love you (more than the ring),

Baekhyun

 

P.S I'm planning on getting our family photo printed (the one from the party with baby Cheon Sa). It would look nice on the living room wall don't you think?


	5. November 24, 2003

_November 24, 2003_

Dear Chanyeol,

Happy Birthday!!! I'm so thankful that you're parents had you. I love you so much Chanyeol. If you were here, I'd pamper you with loving kisses and just give myself to you.That'd be a lovely present won't it? You better return home soon. If you hadn't told me about your busy schedule, I would've begged you to come home and throw you a surprise party.

Updates on our princess, she's wearing the necklace you bought. I feel proud knowing that she doesn't try to eat it. It looks beautiful on her. I'm sending this with a photograph of me and her. Send me one too okay? Any kind is fine! I'll sleep with it in the evening and give it the morning kisses that you miss out on. Also, Cheon Sa can stand on her own now! She can't walk yet (not properly at least, she often falls after the first step) but we train everyday so when you get home, she'll run to you and we'll both tackle you to the ground. And the family photo we took? I had it printed and framed!! It now hangs on the living room wall, beside my parent's old photos.

Speaking of my parents, mom is really sick. Dad's death really took a toll on both her and me last year. I can't bear to see her so weak. She refuses to stay in bed though, always saying that she's as strong as a rock and as stubborn as a mule. I agree with the latter. My uncle is taking care of the farm in the meantime. I try to help as best as I can. 

That's all for now. Talk to you soon Yeollie. Happy Birthday!

 

I love you so much you giant dork,

Baekhyun


	6. December 24 2003

December 24, 2003

Dear Chanyeol,

We're not religious but Merry Christmas!! You're receiving this, assumably, tomorrow. That's why it says the 24th and not the 25th! I just wanted to make that clear hehe.

Mom, the stubborn woman she is, didn't listen to me and tripped yesterday. She hurt her hip and has no choice but to stay put. I thought it'd be nice for us to celebrate her favorite holiday. It's also the day she and dad met so it's special in its own way. She's no longer grieving about dad. I think it's wonderful that she's slowly moving on...

I found seeds yesterday. You're probably thinking, 'seeds? what's so special about seeds? Baekhyun you just told me that your mother got hurt and you're talking about seeds' and blah blah blah. If you're think what I just said, you are wrong! They're not just normal seeds! They are heart shaped!! I was looking through my things and found them in a box. I can't remember how I got them... But either way, I'll plant them once spring comes.

The weather is getting extra chilly this time around so make sure to wrap yourself up. We don't want you to get sick! Make sure to eat a lot of healthy and warm food, okay? I don't understand why your boss won't let you take the holiday off.. Don't you have that?? I've seen some dramas where they can take at least a week off work during this time of the year... BUT! Unless this is another surprise... I'm not sure how I'll handle that. If it is, you should just tell me! That way I can prepare for your arrival and make you some delicious food.

 

I love you,

(the man who hopes you come home healthy so that he may squish your cheeks) Baekhyun

 

P.S Mom is making Cheon Sa a sweater. I'll make sure to send you a picture once it's done! and of course I'll be there too so you better be excited!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading~


End file.
